warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
List of stock sound effects in Warner Bros. media
Warner Bros. was known for having familiar classic sound effects in their work, mainly used until the coming-to-age, though some newer common sounds are included here as well. Many of these sound effects were developed by Leon Schlesinger, whose voice can be faintly recognized for many of the vocal effects listed below. This is a list of such distinctive sounds that are used more than once in Warner Bros. media. Daffy Duck's crazy laugh Crying Baby Cooing Baby Castle Thunder See the main article: Castle Thunder School Bell Bell Angry Men Villainous laugh Growl Mandark's laugh Door Closing Howie scream ("Yeeeaaargh!") Sneezing ("Ahchoo!") Used in: * The King and I: A Royal Guard sneezes when holding a siamese cat. * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo sneezing and becoming white. * Dexter's Laboratory * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Codename: Kids Next Door * Johnny Bravo * Sheep in the Big City * Time Squad * The Powerpuff Girls Tarzan Yell ("Aaaaah-eeh-ah-eeh-aaaaaahhh-eeh-ah-eeh-aaaah!") *'Used in:' *''Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes'' *''Tarzan and the Lost City'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' Wilhelm scream ("Aaaagh!") See the main article: Wilhelm Scream Road Runner ("Beep, Beep!"/"Meep, Meep!") Gunshot Explosion ("Boom!") "Crash!" "Kablam!" "Honk!" Dog Bark Frog Croak Train Smoke Tom Cat's Scream ("AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!") Scream Poof! Puma Roar Used in: *''The King and I: Rama's roars. *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls: *Who's That Girl: *Batman: The Animated Series: *Dexter's Laboratory: Rabbit squirrel's roar. *Rabbit's Kin: Metro Goldwyn Mayer Roar Lion Roar Wheels Whistle Tea-Kettle Whistling Cat Meow "Ta Da!" Bugs Bunny Eating Carrots '''Used in:' * Rabbit Fire: When Bugs eats his carrot whilst being held at gunpoint by Elmer Fudd. * Rabbit Seasoning: When Bugs sees Elmer shooting down his rabbit hole from the outside. * Duck! Rabbit, Duck!: Heard twice, when Bugs Bunny is held at gunpoint from behind by Elmer Fudd, and when Daffy crawls over to him after being shot. * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logos: Heard when Bugs Bunny eats his carrot. Bite Splash! Used in: *''The King and I: Tuptim falls down to the river. *Thumbelina: Thumbelina falls down into the water. *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective: Ace Ventura falls down into the water when the shark scares him. *A Troll in Central Park: *Quest for Camelot: *Dexter's Laboratory: *The Powerpuff Girls: *The Iron Giant: *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: *Codename: Kids Next Door: *Regular Show: *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: *Tom and Jerry: *Courage the Cowardly Dog: *Ed, Edd n Eddy: *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: *The Legend of Tarzan: *Everything, Everything: *The Flintstones: On the Rocks: *Cats Don't Dance: *The Pebble and the Penguin: *The Flintstones: *Looney Tunes: Back in Action: The Warner Bros. Studios watertower falls down. *Space Jam: Roof Breaking Dee Dee's funny laugh Bubbles's cute laugh Punch Electricity Gulp Kissing Bonk Boink Bee Buzzing Taz's Twister Rocket Kick Knocking Pottery break Elephant Trumpeting '''Used in:' * The King and I: * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls: * Looney Tunes: Back in Action: Monster Roar Bull Roar Running Bowling Bats Duck Quacking Jackhammer Helicopter Boing Little Girl Scream Factory Whistle That's All Folks! See the main article: That's All Folks! Belch/Burp Used in: * Looney Tunes: Back in Action: Bugs Bunny's burp. Hawk Sounds Rooster Crow ("Cock-a-doodle-doo!") Horse Whinny Jungle Calling Chimpanzee/Monkey/Gorilla sounds Scared Girl Scream Terrified and Piercing Girl Scream Horrified Woman Scream Humorous Fashion Girl Scream Woman Scream Witch Shriek Donkey Bray Squeaking Rodent Cranky Bird Crying Bird Snarling Dog Snarl Frog Croak Bullfrog Croak Gasp Hiccup Used in: * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island: * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Crowd Reaction Shock ''Six Million Dollar Man'' sound effect Used in: * Dexter's Laboratory: * The Powerpuff Girls: * Courage the Cowardly Dog: * Johnny Bravo: * Cow and Chicken: * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: * Codename: Kids Next Door: * Sheep in the Big City: * Duck Dodgers: Mario Coin Water fall Reveille Bugle Call Used in: * Forward March Hare Penguin External Links * Warner Bros Sound Effects Library on Sound Ideas. Category:Sound lists Category:Lists Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:DC Comics Category:Turner Entertainment